New Cyborgs
by King Zak the State Alchemist
Summary: New Cyborgs were found by the Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Here are their names, powers and where they came from.


New Cyborgs that were found

Cat Himura-0014 From Holland, Poland, Adastdam. Powers: Rockets. Her eye color is blue. Her hair color is pink with red highlights. She is sixteen years old. She was frozen for sixty years. Her true age:-seventy six years old. Her Heritage: Full Jewish. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was first cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Holland.

Gwoe Whimamura-0015 From Spain, Mexico. Powers: A slow Acceleration Mode. She is the opposite of 009. Her eye color is brown. Her hair color is red. She is eighteen years old. She was frozen for sixty years. Her true age:-seventy eight years old. Her Heritage: Full Spanish. She is half Cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the second cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Spain.

Connie Tennyson-0016 From Vietnam. Powers: Freeze Time. Her eye color is purple. Her hair color is black with white highlights. She was frozen for sixty years. She is fourteen years old. Her true age:-seventy four years old. Her Heritage: Full Vietnamese. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the third cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Vietnam.

Ragtime Haney-0017 From Scotland. Powers: Feeling Nature. His eye color is yellow. His hair color is brown. He was frozen for sixty years. He is twelve years old. His true age: seventy two years old. His Heritage: Full Scottish. He is half cyborg and half human. He has a weakness in his heart and his brain and it gives him pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the fourth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Scotland.

Tunicae Gushier-0018 From the South East. Powers: Ice thrower. Her eye color is white. Her hair color is white with black highlights. She is the opposite of 006. She was frozen for sixty years. She is twenty two years old. Her true age:-Eighty Two years old. Her Heritage: Full Portuguese. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the fifth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in the South East.

"Madawaska Wryest-0019 From Asia. Powers: Heals. Her eye color is light green. Her hair color is light brown. She was frozen for sixty years. She is twenty seven years old. Her true age:-eighty seven years old. Her Heritage: Full Asian. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was sixth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Asia.

Forage Verdun-0020 From Kowhai. Powers: Lasers. Her eye color is light red. Her hair color is light blonde with light blue green highlights. She was frozen for sixty years. She is twenty nine years old. Her true age:-Eighty Nine Years old. Her Heritage: Full Konawa. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was seventh cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Kowhai.

Armada Oep'ldefsie-0021 From Egypt. Powers: Shape Shifting in animals. He is the opposite of 007. His eye color is brown. His hair color is brown. He was frozen for sixty years. He is nineteen years old. His true age:-seventy nine years old. His Heritage: Full Egyptian. He is half cyborg and half human. He has a weakness that goes in his heart and his brain and it gives him pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He is the eighth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Egypt.

Delaney Vasquez-0022 From Baghdad, Iraq. Powers: Thunder. She has heart problems ever since she was one year old. Her eye color is green. His hair color is black. She was frozen for sixty years. She is fourteen years old. Her True Age:-Seventy Four years old. Her Heritage: Full Iranian. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She takes heart pills just in case if she has a heart attack. She carries her heart pills with her of all times. 0014, 0015, 0016, 0017, 0018, 0019, 0020 and 0021 help her and remind her to take her pills. She was the ninth cyborg by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Iraq.

Trephine Wowing-0023 From Australia. Powers: Control Animals. His eye color is red. His hair color is red. He was frozen for sixty years. He doesn't like his accent. He is fifth teen years old. His true age:-seventy five years old. His Heritage: Full Australian. He is half cyborg and half human. He has a weakness that goes in his heart and his brain and it gives him pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the tenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Australia.

Gerona Dodo-0024 From Greece. Powers: Invisible. Her eye color is brown. Her hair color is brown with yellow highlights. She was frozen for sixty years. She is sixteen years old. Her true age:-seventy six years old. Her Heritage: Full Greek. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the eleventh cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Greece.

Ronda Curie-0025 From Jamaica. Powers: Feels Energy. His eye color is brown. His hair color is black. He was frozen for sixty one years. He is seventeen years old. His true age: seventy eight years old. His Heritage: Full Jamaican. She is half cyborg and half human. He has a weakness that goes in his heart and his brain and it gives him pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the twelve cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg Team and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Jamaica.

Jargoned Eerily-0026 From Ireland. Powers: Bad Luck. Her eye color is green. Her hair color is red with green highlights. She was frozen for sixty four years. She is twenty years old. Her true age:-One Hundred and Two years old. Her Heritage: Full Irish. She is half cyborg and half human. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the thirteenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Ireland.

Codeine Reedmen-0027 From Rome, Italy. Powers: Air thrower. His eye color is tortoise. His hair color is brown. He was frozen for sixty years. He is eighteen years old. His true age:-seventy eight years old. He is half cyborg and half human. His Heritage: Full Italian. He has weakness that goes in his heart and his brain and it gives him pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the fourteenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Italy.

Wendi Osgood-0028 From Sweden. Powers: Finding Stuff with her brain and her heart. Her eye color is brown. Her hair color is brown with pink highlights. She was frozen for sixty nine years. She has heart problems just like Delaney. She is seventeen years old. Her true age: Eighty Six Years old. She is half cyborg and half human. Her Heritage: Full Swedish. She has weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the fifth teen cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. She and Deplane both take heart pills. 0014, 0015, 0016, 0017, 0018, 0019, 0020, 0021, 0022, 0023, 0024, 0025, 0026 and 0027 help her take her pills. She afraid of heights. When she looks down, her heart gives her an attack. She has heart problem every since she was born because her parents smoked when her mother was pregent with her. Was found in Sweden.

Flimflam Diorama-0029 From Flianian. Powers: Finding Metal. His eye color is red. His hair color is black. He was frozen for seventy years. He is nineteen years old. His true age: Eighty Nine Years old. He is half cyborg and half human. His Heritage: Full Flianpo. He has a weakness that goes in his heart and brain and it gives him pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the sixteenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Flianian.

Brenda Saudi-0030 From Brazil. Powers: Control Shadows. Her eye color is teal green. Her hair color is brown with blue highlights. She was frozen for seventy years. She is twenty one years old. Her true age: Ninety One years old. She is half cyborg and half human. Her Heritage: Full Brazilin. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the seventeenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Brazil.

"Cadency Hogweed-0031 From Hawaii. Powers: Sensing Blood. Her eye color is blue. Her hair color is black. She was frozen for seventy two years. She is twenty four years old. Her true age: Ninety Six Years old. She is half cyborg and half human. Her Heritage: Full Hawaiian. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the eighteenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Hawaii.

Coipe Dipole-0031 From Canada. Powers: Create clones from her and other people. Her eye color is brown. Her hair color is brown with blue highlights. She was frozen for fifty nine years. She is twenty three years old. Her true age: Eighty Two Years old. She is half human and half cyborg. Her Heritage: Full Canadian. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. She has asthma and keeps her asthma inhaler with her at all times. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She is trying to find her missing twin brother Zein Aiwpol, they were separated at birth by their mother and father. She was the nineteenth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Canada.

Zeon Dipole-0032 Coipe's twin brother. From New Zealand. Powers: Swim in larva. His eye color is brown. His hair color is brown. He was frozen for fifty nine years. He is twenty three years old. His true age: Eighty Two Years old. He is half human and half cyborg. He has asthma and keeps his asthma inhaler with him at all times also. His Heritage: Full Canadian. He has a weakness that goes in his heart and his brain and it gives him pain. Tries to find his missing twin sister. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the twentieth cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in New Zealand.

Deanna Yuki-0033 From Alaska. Powers: Can Changes voices to woman to men. Her eye color is red. Her hair color is blonde with brown highlights. She was frozen for six years. She is twenty nine years old. Her true age: Thirty Five years old. She is half human and half cyborg. Her Heritage: Full Alaskan. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the twenty one cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Alaska.

Canola Bebop-0034 From United States, Texas. Power: Can melt ice. Her eye color is light ice. Her hair color is brown. She was frozen for nine years. She is ten years old. Her True age: Nineteen years old. She is half human and half cyborg. Her Heritage: American. She has a weakness that goes in her heart and her brain and it gives her pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. She was the twenty two cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Texas.

Opal Gyred-0035 From Japan. Powers: Can age people. His eye color is brown. His hair color is brown. He was frozen for nineteen years old. He is thirteen years old. His True age: Thirty Two years old. He is half human and half cyborg. His Heritage: Full Japanese. He has a weakness that goes in his heart and his brain and it gives his pain. Adopted Father: Dr. Isaac Gilmore. He was the twenty three cyborg to be found by the 00 Cyborg and Dr. Gilmore. Was found in Japan.


End file.
